In Which Kazahaya Grabs the Wrong Medicine
by Emma Vance
Summary: Saiga, accidental alcohol intake, and multiple mixed up bottles that results in KazaRikuo fun! PWP (though I didn't intend it that way), yaoi, don't read if you don't like it! Previously know as 'It Was Planned', please check 'NOTE TO ALL' under my profile to understand some of the vagueness.


** Em here. . . and extremely ticked off! FF decided to be stupid and take off two of my stories. This one and one of my Kurofai ones. To find out which ones please check my profile.**

**And if this was taken down because someone reported it, then, well. . . you SUCK! There's a warning in the description and your action was totally unwarranted.**

**So, anyway, the following is what was exactly posted before FF took it down. Thank you for your patience.**

**Hi guys! Em here, once again (I always write this at the beginning)! So I wrote this after reading a bunch of KuroFai and KazaRikuo fanfictions. . . and even though I was gunning to write a Kurofai I wrote a KazaRikuo one instead- yeah, strange the way my mind works.**

**So anyway I wrote this and it ended up not being ten pages. . .:) But its weird and I feel like my transition and beginning are rushed. . . so please comment and tell me how I did. Thanks!**

**Read, review, and Fangirl on!**

**Disclaimer: Legal Drug/ Drug &Drop belongs to CLAMP not me. . . at least not yet.**

**Warning: Obviously yaoi- you wouldn't be in the 'M' section if you didn't want to read it, so if you stumbled in here accidentally- read summaries.**

I startle as Kazahaya stumbles into the room. I'm sitting on my bed counting up my pay stubs to make sure I have the total right. I put them back into my small safe and store it back under my bed, "What's wrong with you?" I ask him as he collapses on his bed.

"I don't know?" He hiccups, "I took this job and just finished it, and Saiga handed me this thing- he called it a _Long Island Ice Tea_, i- it sounded good, and I _like_ Ice tea- so. . ." he trailed off after slurring some of his words.

I groan at his response, "Moron," I chastise, "A Long Island Ice Tea is a drink with _three kinds of alcohol_."

"Huh, really?" He says, eyes wide.

"Yeah, you got played."

"Damn," He murmurs, his full lips out in a pout, "weeellll, I guess there's nothing I can do now! Besides I feel greeeeeatttt!"

"You say that now," I tell him, "but you're gonna regret it in the morning."

Kazahaya sticks his tongue out at me and flops back onto his bed.

I get up from mine and head downstairs. Saiga is locking up the store and I lean against the wall and cross my arms, "Why the hell did you give him alcohol?"

Saiga grins and comes over to me, "Because I felt like it. Why? Does he smell like it?"

"He's drunk."

Saiga looks confused at this, "What? Seriously?" he pulls a small shot glass out of his pocket, "He drank it out of this and I even watered it down. He really must have a low alcohol tolerance," he grins at this, "Oh, by the way- you guys have the day off tomorrow Kakei and I are going somewhere, so we're not open."

I shake my head and heavily walk back up the stairs. Kazahaya is now sitting on the floor trying to wrench his shirt over his head, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Too hot. . . in here. . ." He pants, face red and breath huffing.

He manages to get his shirt off, and I step over to him. I wrinkle my nose. He smells faintly of alcohol, _Low tolerance it is_. I leave him on the floor and recline on my bed, Kazahaya's breath quiets and I figure he's finally fallen asleep. I'm proven wrong when a body hits mine and air leaves my body, "What the HELL!"

"Lets do something, Rikuo!" Kazahaya giggles, and scrambles so he's sitting on top of me.

"You're acting like that one guy that visited with that group that stayed at the wish guys place. The dopey one with the blond hair."

"Who's that?"

"You really are drunk aren't you?"

"YEP!" He agrees and I force him on the bed next to me and then slip off the bed. He attempts to get back up, and I keep him down with one hand.

"Do you really want me to do something with you?"

He nods his head eagerly and I continue, "Well, it's too late to do something now. How about we do something tomorrow? Sleep now."

"Okay." He pouts and I push him down and I cover him with my blanket. I sit on the ground next to my bed and wait until I hear his breathing become quiet, slow, and even before I get up to lock the door and turn off the lights. I leave the light in our shared room on and sit at back on the floor at the foot of my bed, and leaning my head against the mattress I fall asleep.

"Uggh. . . why does my head hurt so much?" Wakes me up the next morning, I look at Kazahaya who has sat up in my bed and is holding his head in one of his hands, "And why does that light hurt?" he complains and gropes for the lamp to turn it off.

"Not happening," I tell him, and swat his hand out of the way, he flinches at my voice but I figure he deserves it for being so damn ignorant, "and you're hung over- that's why everything hurts."

"You're loud." He tells me and I smirk.

"No louder than you are most days."

"Why am I hung over? I've never drank before."

"Do you not remember last night?"

He shakes his head, and I sigh, "You got back from a job, and Saiga gave you a drink that didn't sound like it'd have any alcohol, but it did and you got hopelessly drunk off of it. Now get off of my bed and go into the bathroom and grab the second box in the medicine cabinet. Take two of those and you should be fine."

"Your bed?" He wonders and looks at where he's sitting.

"Yeah, and sleeping sitting up hurts so go take the medicine and give it back."

Kazahaya hurriedly stands almost falling over and I grab his arm to steady him. He stumbles out of the room and I fall onto the warm and now vacant spot.

I hear the water run in the kitchen and then the shower turns on. I feel myself almost fall asleep when he comes back into the room with more composure than before. _The medicine is starting to work._

"Hey, don't sleep! We have to go to work!" He tells me coming over to where I'm laying.

"We have the day off, leave me alone- I'm tired and want to sleep in a bed."

"Oh," He whispers and sits down next to me, "Sorry."

"Well next time don't take strange drinks from Saiga- or from anyone else for that matter."

"Okay." He whispers, and shifts on the bed. I open one of my eyes to look at him and am confused at what I saw. Kazahaya sitting next to me shifting uncomfortably with his face bright red.

"What's wrong?" I ask sitting up.

"Nothing." He says too quickly and I grab his arm before he can bolt.

"No, something's definitely wrong. Tell me what it is." _Was there something else in the alcohol_? I wonder hurriedly and increasing my grip strength.

"I. . . I, there were two boxes stacked on top of each other where you, where you told me to look. . . and I, I took both- not knowing which one. Now I feel. . . all funky inside. Like, like there's something I want. . . but I don't know how to get it."

I groan and force him to continue sitting down on the bed. I then get up and head to the bathroom. Where the Eki Kabe hangover medicine was sitting on it's back was another medicine under it. I toss it at the wall when I see the label: Viagra, and right there in faded sharpie is Saiga's name, "Damn him!" I curse, stomping back towards the bedroom, "He probably had this played out from the start! Bastard!"

I re-enter the bedroom, and the first thing I see is a very red and panting Kazahaya on my bed- shifting uncomfortably. I can see his member pressing against his pants and he's sitting on his hands like an elementary school kid. The sight is very erotic.

"Rikuo!" Kazahaya jumps at me- as if I have all the answers, or at least one to his current problem. I stick my hand out, keeping him at arms length. Not wanting him to think that I'm the solution.

With my other hand I jerk a thumb over my shoulder, "Go jack off in the shower," I tell him, he looks confused so I elaborate, "you took some of Saiga's viagra that somehow got into our cabinet without my knowledge. So go jack off in the shower."

Kazahaya nods his understanding, and walks around me, and I let out a sigh of relief- that is quickly taken away because of two skinny arms that suddenly grasp me around my middle and a very hard erection pressing against my thigh, "Could you help instead?" comes an embarrassed voice from behind me, "I never seem to be able to do it right."

"You want me. . . to help you. . . release?" I gasp, eyes becoming wide.

The boy nods and I have no idea how to react. I've had strange feeling for Kazahaya for a while- but I figured that it was because he's an effeminate kid that's the same age as me with an anger and blush problem when it comes to sexual oriented topics- or just my general teasing. But lately I'd been realizing it was more than just that- that I really do care for the slightly younger boy. Now I have said kid with his arms around me, a hard cock, and a desire to have me help him release it. The answer should be easy, but it isn't.

"But Kaza-"

"Please, Rikuo. Please!" He begs and I almost lose control right there.

"You don't know what you're asking, Kaza." I tell him gruffly and remove his arms.

"I do! I do know! Please,_ please_!"

"It's the medicine talking."

"No it isn't!" Then before I can register that he moved Kazahaya has whipped around me and pressed his lips to mine. I stand there for a moment- star struck, before I pull back from his embrace, "Rikuo, I, I imagine you when, when" his face goes even more red with embarrassment, "when I'm in the shower and needing to release myself. I imagine that you're the one pumping my, my cock and touching me. But, but I'm not, not really sure what would happen- what you would really do to me, so, so it doesn't feel quite right when I do it. I know that you, you really don't want to, but if you do- I promise I won't bother you again. I won't sleep in here anymore, I won't talk to you anymore, I won't come near you anymore, and I'll start looking for a new job and new apartment straight away! _Please_, just give me this!"

Kazahaya has tears streaming down his face, and I wipe them away carefully. My resolve has flown out the window all the way to some place called Northern M after what he just told me, "Okay," I tell him, and his eyes widen, "I'll do it- with a few conditions," he nods and I continue, "first, you need to take back all those things about leaving and crap. You might be annoying sometimes. . . most of the time, but you not being here is worse. Second, I want you to tell me every little thing that you imagine me doing to you. Third, I expect some compensation for this. Do you understand?"

"Yes." He whispers, and I pick up his light frame and drop him onto my bed. I crawl over to him and capture his lips with mine- dragging my tongue over them, asking for entrance that he promptly allows.

"How do I kiss you?" I ask, pulling my head back.

"Hard- and sloppy." He blushes.

'Hmm. . ." I trail off and bring my lips back to his with the hardest force I could muster to the young boy underneath me. He moans and tangles his hands in my hair. I push my tongue into his mouth- and for a short moment we battle for dominance, one that I predictably win, "Hard is right, but sloppy doesn't come till later." I tell him, and he nods, "How do I touch you?"

"Y, you start at my neck- here," Kazahaya fingers to his pulse, then slowly moving them downwards he continues, "and then you move dipping your. . . tongue down and biting and sucking gently down to my, my nipples," Kazahaya's hand stops right before them- eyes blank, telling me but not seeing me anymore. He does the motions while speaking, "You circle them with your tongue, and then envelope them with your mouth, alternating between sucking and nipping. . . and then you, you tease me by rubbing my co- cock, and- AHH!"

I cut off Kazahaya by sucking gently at his pulse, and after I'm happy with the state of the skin I bite down- not too hard but enough to have him arch his back and yell out. Following the rest of his fantasies I lick and nip my way down to his nipples and I take one of them into my mouth. He gasps at the sensation, but it quickly turns to a moan as I tweak the other one and cover the first in warm saliva. I bite the first one gently and then give the same treatment to the other one.

After I'm done with that I bring my lips back up to the waiting mouth- but not before I gently bite his collarbone- which gets me a surprisingly satisfying reaction from the clairvoyant.

"What next?" I purr in his ear, after moving my head and biting down softly on his earlobe.

"My, my, my cock." Kazahaya stutters, and his hips buck up.

"Really?" I ask and grind my also hard erection against his.

"Yes. . ." He moans and I move so I can take off his pants. Afterwards I rub him hard through the fabric of his boxers.

"Rikuo- stop teasing me." Kazahaya hisses at me and I chuckle.

"I thought you wanted the full experience, _Kaza_?"

He squirms, knowing that I'm right, but at the same time needing more.

I slowly remove his boxers and he moans with appreciation when his member springs free from the confines.

"You really are hard." I tell him, and he nods, "What do I do?"

"You run your hands over it and slowly begin to pump it, teasing with the slit and alternating between hard and soft grasps- enough to keep me guessing."

"Wow, you're awfully detailed, _Kaza_."

He doesn't respond.

"Well here's a few things to add to your knowledge," I grin, and move my head down, "I don't think I'm gonna pump unless I need to- I'd rather do _this_-" I cut myself off as I take Kazahaya's member into my mouth and give a sharp suck. His hips buck radically at the unexpected sensation, and I bob my head with his movements before placing a hand on his stomach to stop him.

He gasps, and moans, and holds even harder into my hair as I continue to pleasure him, "Rikuo!" he gasps, giving me warning of what is to come, "RIKUO!" he says again and shoots his seed into my mouth. He really was hard because there's a lot of cum, and somehow I manage to swallow it all.

Kazahaya collapses back onto the bed and I sit up still taking in his flavor. _He tastes delicious- why didn't I give in a long time ago?_

Kazahaya sits back up and stares at me, almost begging me to continue. When I don't he comes over to me and, while straddling my hips, kisses me hard. I lean in eagerly to the kiss, and almost push him back again. He brings his tongue down to my throat and lightly traces my collarbone with it. I feel myself shiver and he grins.

"You want to go on?" I ask him, after he pulls his head back.

"You said you wanted compensation," He tells me, and I nod, "relieving you must count for at least some of it." Kazahaya places his hand on the swollen bulge in my pants- giving it a light squeeze.

I growl, but allow him to remove me of my pants and boxers, "Fine, but this is just part of it." Kazahaya grins, and blushes. I get up and rummage through my bedside table to find the lube. After securing it I sit back down on the bed, "Have you ever imagined me fucking you?"

"Yes." Kazahaya whispers, "When touching my cock wouldn't work."

"How do I stretch you?"

"You don't"

My eyes widen at this, "You imagine me fucking you without any prep?" _Is this guy a masochist?_

His golden eyes turn like an owls' and he rapidly shakes his head, "No! I, I just can't imagine you doing that to me so I, so I. . ."

"Yes?" I prompt.

"I do it myself."

_Didn't expect that_. . . I think and quickly lube up my fingers, "Well I _am_ doing it this time. Got it?"

He nods and I start to insert my fingers. He doesn't make any noise until I start scissoring three of them in him- and even then he only whimpers. _He's practiced, how often does he have to do this?_

I pull out the fingers and lube up myself, "How do I fuck you?"

"It changes." He tells me.

"How did I do it the last time?"

"I was on my knees."

"Then get on your back."

Kazahaya quickly changes position and I place myself at his entrance, "How do you like it, _Kaza_?"

"Hard. . . and fast." He blushes, and I push into him just as he wants. I wait for a minute until he gets used to my size and then start to pull out and push into him, getting faster and harder quicker. He's tight and hot. It's a wonderful feeling and I really have no idea why I didn't do this a long time ago.

I angle myself multiple ways searching wildly for his prostate. I know I've found it when I hear him yell out and arch his back, "Rikuo!" he yelps and I take it as a sign to continue hitting there- which I promptly do. I have to hold his hips to give it harder and soon Kazahaya has his hand on his cock and is pumping it along with my thrusts.

"Ahh! Rik-!" Was all Kazahaya gets out before his seed shoots out and cover his hand, and both our stomachs.

I thrust in another few times before I cum into him, covering his insides with me. I wait until my breathing is somewhat regulated to remove myself from him and reach into the drawer once again and pull out wipes. I run them over his body and I hear a happy sigh escape from his lips, and then I clean myself off before throwing them into the trash. I pull Kazahaya on top of me (the bed is too small to fit two people), and cover us with a blanket.

"So in your imagination how did I manage to bite you?" I ask him curiously.

"I use my nails." He replies, and I'm somewhat surprised.

"No wonder you didn't get the desired effect," I tell him, "they're too short."

"I know." Kazahaya mumbles.

"You do know you're also going to die of embarrassment when you wake up, right?"

"Yeah, probably." He sighs and snuggles closer to me. I increase my hold around him.

"Hey, Rikuo?

"Yeah?"

"Can we, um, not tell Kakei and Saiga about this? I don't want to be hassled until the end of time about it."

"I'm pretty sure they already know."

"Dammit. They wanted this to happen didn't they?"

"Probably, but not all bad things came out of it."

"True," Kazahaya breaths, "Rikuo?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, even if you do have an incurable complex."

"Bastard." He mutters and his breathing quiets and he sleeps.

I smile and finally allow myself to drift off to dreamland- even if the light is still on.

**I hope I did okay. I try to make everything seem as natural as possible, but all my other smut fanfics are written from the uke POV, not the seme. . . I hope this one turned out alright. So if you liked this check out my other fanfiction's: Shattered Hearts (Hikaoru 'twincest'), Darkness With A Hint of Light (also Hikaoru 'twincest'), A Little Bit of Help (KuroFai amazingness), A Little Bit of Help (KazaRikuo *just like this one!*), Until That Day (ClowYue that I published right before this one), and of course Ryu Prologue (which isn't smut but what the hell I love it anyway)**

**I'm pretty sure these author note things are self promotional crap- but who cares, you probably don't read them anyways. . . for the most part.**

**But anyway thanks for reading- and PLEASE review, I love reviews and all the ones I've read from you guys make me blush!**


End file.
